


Cursed...Again

by Volcanic_Coyote



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Thumbelina (1994), ouat
Genre: F/M, It was a request once, OUAT - Freeform, Probably gonna flop, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volcanic_Coyote/pseuds/Volcanic_Coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse in Storybrooke has broken for a second time. However when the reader (Thumbelina) goes to look for her husband Cornelius, things don't go exactly as she planned. </p>
<p>(Thumbelina has been added into the Storybrooke universe and has yet to appear on the show.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed...Again

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/HC/HT: Your hair color and hair texture  
> Y/E/C: Your eye color

The curse had broken, for the second time. Y/N found herself back in her room when it broke once again. She gasped, running her hands down her as if something would be missing. Quickly she danced over to the mirror. Y/N looked exactly the same; Y/HC/HT, eyes to match her Y/E/C, flowing dress and a wide smile upon her face. She stood at her taller height of 5’5”. Twirling in a circle she let out a small giggle. Suddenly, she gasped. 

“Cornelius!” she thought. 

She grabbed her belongings quickly and ran for the door. She knew he would probably be in the center of town among all the hustle and bustle in hopes of finding her. Rushing into the town left her practically breathless. Her chest heaved up and down as she slowed to a stop, searching for the dark haired, handsome Prince she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Everyone was so happy, flooding the streets and hugging once more. 

“By now you’d think we’d all be used to this.” Y/N thought to herself. 

Snow and Charming were back to smiling and suddenly her stomach had grown twice its size. She couldn’t help but be happy for them finally having the chance to raise a child. Red and Granny were together once more at the diner and Rumple was with Belle inside the Pawn Shop. But…where was he? Y/N jumped up on her tiptoes and craned her neck above the crowd, when finally she spotted him. Cornelius was leaning against a lamp post, watching from afar with his cat Buzz as all the families reunited. A squeal of excitement escaped her lips as she swerved around the crowd and right up to him. Thoughts of her wedding and all the nights following filled her mind as she found a way to sneak up behind him, putting her hands over his eyes. 

“Guess who!” she said excitedly. Y/N wanted desperately to wrap her arms around his waist but she felt she should wait until he actually knew. 

“Ummm is it Ariel?” he asked with a smile on his face. 

“Nope! Guess again!” she said happily. 

“Mayyyybbbeeee Belle?” Cornelius asked in a sing songy voice. 

“No silly, it’s me.” She said as she took her hands away and walked around to see him. 

The face he made was not one she was expecting. His brow furrowed and his jaw clenched as he looked you up and down as if he was trying to figure out who she was. Her smile slowly faded as he didn’t say a word. It felt like hours…hours of studying his face and reading his body language before he actually said a word. 

“I’m so sorry but…do I know you?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. 

It took everything in her not to burst out in sobs. Her hands clasped to her mouth for merely a moment. She took his hand and smiled. 

“Cornelius…it’s me….Y/N erh- Thumbelina.” She said with a smile. “Don’t you remember?” 

“…..No. I’m- I’m really sorry I just…I’ve never met you before.” He said with a smile. “But if I’ve never met you…how do you know my name?” 

“It’s just…we’ve been married for…for years.” She said on the verge of tears. She bit her lip, holding them back the best she could. Y/N had never been one for openly expressing her emotions but this was the last straw in breaking her. They’d been cursed again, she couldn’t remember what had happened in the last year and now her husband had no idea who she was. 

“This just can’t be real.” She said, ripping her hand from his, walking briskly towards Regina’s office. 

“Y/N or…Thumbelina! Wait!” he called, but she was too fast. 

Her small, fairy like feet stomped their way all across the town the best they could, her hair blowing in the wind. She had to make him remember and had to make him see everything that was right in front of him. Y/N’s mind flashed back to when he had first appeared in her window, introducing himself as Prince Cornelius of the Fairies. Storybrooke had remained the same all throughout the curse so she knew exactly where to go. A slight tear slipped down her cheek, more out of anger than out of sadness, as she barged into the Mayor’s Office. 

“And WHAT exactly is the big idea with cursing us again?!” Y/N screamed as she paced back and forth in front of the mayor’s desk. She most certainly looked surprised. “Really Regina? Everyone gets happy and settled in and you just go off casting another curse?!” she asked tossing her hands up in the air. “This can’t keep going on! You know we all get you’re upset but if everyone would quit cursing everyone for TWO MINUTES in this town, all of us might have an actual chance at HAPPINESS!” she said, settling into the chair in front of the mayor’s desk. 

“My, my I didn’t think the little fairy had it in her.” Regina said with a smirk as she clasped her hands together on her desk. “And what exactly has you in such hysterics?” she asked, quirking her brow. 

Y/N composed herself, taking a deep breath as she tried to form the words. 

“Cornelius doesn’t know who I am.” She said, her voice faltering at the end. 

“Ahhh. True love broken up once again by a measly curse. All you need is little potion.” Regina said, standing up and smoothing her skirt as she wrote something down on a post it note. “Take this to Gold and he’ll fix you up Thumbelina.” She said as she showed Y/N the door. 

“Thank you Regina.” She yelled as she ran down the hallway. Y/N didn’t even take the time to read the post it note or to wonder why Regina had been so helpful. All she knew was that she had a way back into Cornelius’ mind, heart and life. The Pawn shop seemed so far away as she ran across the town square and into the shop. The bell protested as she slammed the door. “Mr. Gold!?!?” she yelled frantically. But there was no one to be seen. 

“Y/N?” the Australian girl’s voice called out. 

“Belle? Oh Thank goodness you’re here! Is Rumple here? I need to speak with him.” She said urgently, leaning against the counter and holding up the note. 

“I’m afraid he’s out, but maybe I can help you.” She said with a smile. 

“Regina gave me this note and said to bring it here. It will make Cornelius remember me again.” Y/N was completely out of breath by the end of her story. By the time she reached her Prince she would probably have an asthma attack. 

“Um okay.” Belle said shifting through all the different potions on the shelf. “This seems to be the one she is talking about. The tag reads “Drink Me”.” 

“Worth a shot.” Y/N said with a smile. “Thank you so much Belle.” She exclaimed as she hugged her across the counter. “I owe you one!” 

The door closed with a slam as she ran towards the town square back to where Cornelius would hopefully be found. Y/N couldn’t deny that to everyone else she probably looked insane, running about frantically while trying to find the right potion to take. He was across the town at Granny’s, most likely going in for the celebration party. She looked towards him and pulled out the potion. 

“Well…here goes nothing.” She said as the potion quickly trickled down her throat. At first nothing happened and she felt exactly the same. “What a waste…” she said as she tossed the bottle in the trash can. 

She began walking towards the diner, planning to confront the man of her dreams, when suddenly the world seemed to be getting…bigger? She looked around as the buildings suddenly towered above her like mountains. Y/N gasped, looking at the street markings and realizing that they were longer than she was. 

“Oh dear!” she squeaked. Y/N was back to fairy size and unable to fly. Regina had tricked her, just like she knew she would. The only thing she could do was go back to the Pawn shop….which was now across the square. Goodness knows it would probably take her a day or two at least to get back and hope she didn’t get stepped on or crushed in the door. Suddenly…it hit her. Bringing her two fingers to her lips, she whistled as loudly and as long as she possibly could. Waiting just a moment, she suddenly heard the hard padding of feet on the concrete. 

“Major!!!” she called when she saw her 2 year old puppy round the corner. “What a good boy!” she said scratching behind hid ears as he let her up and under her collar. This was the only way she could ride without being thrown off or pulling his hair. “To Mr. Gold’s.” she said as the dog took off. 

In the time it took Major to get her to the Pawn shop, Y/N had managed to work out a plan as to what she would do if there was no hope. If Belle didn’t have anything for her….then she would just have to confront him and tell him how it was. That was…if he could hear her. She had to tell him, they were married and had been talking about children for quite some time now. He just had to listen. Major nudged the door open and Belle greeted him immediately. He stood still long enough for Y/N to slide out from beneath his collar. 

“Hello Major you sweet boy.” Belle said as she went to pet the dog. “Oh!” she exclaimed. 

“Belle!” Y/N yelled as she jumped up and down. Her hand reached down, palm raised as Y/N crawled into her dear friends hands. “The potion didn’t work! It shrunk me to my fairy size.” She squeaked. Belle furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. 

“Leave it to Regina. Well maybe there is something else in the cabinet.” She said taking Y/N over and opening the door. Belle let her onto the shelf where she had picked out the potion. “Last time the bottle said ‘Drink Me’. Maybe there’s something along those lines.” 

“Look!” Y/N exclaimed as she found a box full of tarts. Belle opened the box. 

“Eat me.” Belle said. “Well goodness knows what these will do, but you might as well give it a shot.” She said. “Though you might want to get out of the cabinet….in case something does happen.” 

“Good idea.” She said, grabbing one tart from the box. She stumbled around as she made her way to Belle for the entire thing was bigger than her. She tilted it down and took a good bite out of the thing, chewing slowly as the flavor of citrus filled her senses. All of a sudden, her head hit the ceiling. 

“Ow!” she yelled, rubbing her head. “Ah! It worked!” she screamed, doing a little dance on the counter before jumping down. Y/N threw her arms around Belle. “Thank you so much!” she exclaimed. “But I still have no way for Cornelius to remember me.” The two thought for a moment, when suddenly Belle chimed in. 

“Why didn’t I think of this…true loves kiss!” she said with a smile. “As silly as it sounds, just run up to the man and kiss him!” she said with a smile. 

“Okay! Okay I’ve got to go. I really do owe you Belle.” Y/N said stopping halfway out the door. “Anything you want” she said with a wink as the door shut behind her. 

Y/N marched her way across town once more, determined to get her husband back this time for good. The door to Granny’s chimed as well. All eyes were on her and Cornelius. Snow looked positively nervous, Emma looked confused and Red looked angry. Y/N walked up to the dark haired, blue eyed man and placed both hands firmly upon his cheeks before pressing her lips against his. The whoosh from it all sent people falling to the floor. She pulled away, eyes wide and heart full. Cornelius’ eyes were shut tight before he reopened them slowly. 

“Y/N?!” he asked, picking her up by the waist and spinning her in a circle. “I can’t believe it’s you!” he said with a wide smile. 

“I can’t believe it’s you!” she said with a smile. 

“A round of drinks for everyone! Especially the happy couple!” Charming yelled out loud. 

Everyone in the diner cheered. For the rest of the evening, for the rest of your lives, no one could separate you or Cornelius from one another.


End file.
